


Feigning Innocence

by personlikething



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personlikething/pseuds/personlikething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A truth serum in Potions reveals more than Draco could have possibly imagined. Can he handle the boy behind the mask? Does he even want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigning Innocence

                The moment class ended, Theo was gone. Draco nodded approvingly at this show of Slytherin self-preservation. He paused. Though the lack of subtly in the escape rather made him curious as to what his housemate was hiding. No matter -- there was plenty of time for that later. Right now he had a class full of victims who didn’t know what was good for them. You would think that the idiots would have taken a hint from Theo, but no.

                Draco smirked and dropped his question to the room. “Are you a virgin?”

                The doe-eyed looks of surprise made him laugh. How long would it take these fools to realize their danger? He smirked; his desired prey was on the far side of the room and was somehow still completely ignorant of the situation.

                Sauntering over to the Golden Trio, Draco raised his voice. “Hello? Are you a virgin? This question is addressed to everyone.”

                He heard a mutter of answers (surprisingly most being that of no) and smirked. “Now you know I couldn’t hear that. Golden Boy, what about you? Are _you_ a virgin?”

                Potter glanced up from his bag, “No.”

                Draco blinked. Looked at Granger and the Weasel. They looked as if they were barely holding back laughs. He looked back at Potter and shook his head. The boy was a shining beacon of innocence. He’d often heard girls describe him like a cute little doll: a sweet little face, bright big eyes, red pouty lips, rosy cheeks, and cutely unruly soft black hair. Draco could just imagine the small Golden Boy as being smooth as a doll down there. Of course the goody-two-shoes was a virgin. He must have mistaken the question.

                Decided, Draco raised a brow at Potter. “So you are telling me that you’ve had sex?” He was careful to say it as a question.

                Potter looked at him with those big, wide eyes, “Yes.”

                Draco scoffed. “Now why is it that I don’t believe you? Are you mistaken as to what sex is?”

                Potter looked down, his thick long lashes casting shadows on the rosebuds of his cheeks. “I do not know why you don’t believe me. You never did trust my abilities at potions, but I would have thought you trusted Snape’s.”

                The Slytherin gaped. Right. Truth potion. The entire reason he was asking these questions in the first place. Snape had deemed Potter’s “marginally non-lethal” with a regretful sigh. He might as well have called it perfect (after all doing so would have had the nice side effect of inducing a class-wide fit of vapors). Potter had to be telling the truth.

                “Have _you_ ever had sex, Draco?”

                His head snapped to the side as Weasley fell out of his chair and Granger started giggling and clapping like an excited monkey. “Ooh! Ooh! We should play Never Have I Ever! We should, we should!” 

                Draco decided he didn’t like the wicked gleam that had come into the girl’s eyes. He didn’t even register the fact that Potter had called him Draco.

 

* * *

 

                “Is the Head Girl really suggesting we play a drinking game, at school, in the Head Suite?” Blaise asked curiously.

                Pansy snorted. “I would say ‘No. You’re already drunk and hallucinating.’ except that’d be a lie.” She glanced at Granger next to her. “I think.”

                They were all seated in the Common Room of Draco and Granger’s rooms. Draco was seated in between Pansy and Blaise and then Michael Corner was their token Ravenclaw separating Blaise from Weasley. Seeing Granger seated next to Potter and not Weasley, Draco grew suspicious.

                “Hermione, you haven’t been sneaking him in _here_ to fuck have you?”

                Hermione giggled as everyone stared at him. “What?”

                “You called her Hermione, mate.” Blaise looked at the giggling girl across from him and commented to Pansy, “I think _she’s_ the drunk one.”

                Eyes transferred to Hermione.

                “Can’t be. She was like this in Potions remember?”

                She fell out of her chair still laughing.

                “Careful there, ‘Mione,” Weasley warned, grinning down at the brunette girl. “You know how easily you bruise.”

                Hermione beamed up at him as she started to get up, “Why yes, I do.”

                Blaise looked between them. “Am I the only one who read into that?”

                “No,” answered Pansy wryly.

                “What?” asked Hermione with fake innocence. “With all the adventures we get up to he’s bound to know something like that. Quite innocuous that is.”

                “Innocuous. Exactly.” Ron repeated.

                No one believed them. Was it not that the Golden Trio was innocent but that the school was full of idiots that fell for things like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading. This plot bunny first made its appearance in my head years ago as a tiny little tyke. However, it quickly grew into a great mammoth of an idea, sprouting off baby bunnies like spring was eternal. I was intimidated. Quite frankly, I still am. But I am ready to tame this beast. I would be honored if you would take this journey with me, whether it be as a faithful reader, an occasional peruser, a critical reviewer, or an almighty beta. (But really a beta would be wonderful. Help me trim this beast down to size!)  
> P.S. Don't get scared away! The lovely bunny isn't THAT big.


End file.
